Supernaturals
by Pumpkinz
Summary: The world is inhabited by a broad spectrum of supernaturals: From gods to demons to vampires, by law they are to co-exist peacefully with humans. Of course, that is easier said than done. With the supernatural police around, they keep things in line! Enter Mai, a freshman in college whose life starts to take a sharp turn as she dives into the world of the unknown.
1. Chapter 1

**_So, this is an original story I started. and I'm really just writing it for fun :) One of the more abstract terms I use in this story are beings called supernaturals, which are explained at some point but It might help if I define them first off-_**

**_Supernaturals is a loose term for anything that isn't human ( Or animal ). These would include things such as ghosts, vampires, demons or even gods. It's a really loose term, but I just wanted to clarify it a bit more._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**Chapter 1**

" You'll like it Mai, He said it wasn't too far from the university and it's a nice apartment for cheap." My dad coaxed, slicing a loaf of bread on the table we were sitting at. My brother nodded throwing me an encouraging smile. I nodded solemnly in my chair, more or less excited. You see, the issue came up of how I was going to go to college everyday since it's in the downtown part of New York. My dad, Brother and I live away from downtown and more in a quiet, smaller suburb where my dad runs his own little cafe. I think I've grown up here since I could walk and there were lots of fond memories between my brother Dante and I here.

" -Emzee is my best friend, he really cut me a great deal on this apartment-" Dante added as he set his spoon back in his bowl of soup.

" Forget college I'll hibernate in my bed forever and stay here..." I mumbled, still not looking super ecstatic. I'm not sure if I was uneasy about missing home or what. I've never really spent a lot of time away from my dad and brother so being by myself in an apartment was definitely going to take some adjusting. I had a close relationship with both of them, and my dad works hard for the both of us, especially since our mom passed away awhile after my birth. ( At least, that's as much as I know, I don't remember her since I was really young ). I know he's struggled on his own, but he's done very well at raising Dante and I.

" I'll come with you and help you unpack today Mai. Since dad needs to go back to work." Dante stated, bringing me out of my thoughts.

" Kay, I just need to make sure I have everything. I'll be ready to go soon." I replied, heading off to my room.

I am pretty lucky that Dante's friend owns a complex downtown. I've heard of Emzee before, but I don't think I've ever met the guy. He seems kind of young to own a complex though, Last time I checked he was about the age of Dante, who was 22. Even younger, possibly. Dante mentioned he was a pretty relaxed guy, and a lot smarter than he came off to be.

" Mai! Are you ready? We don't want to get caught in traffic!" Dante called.

" I'll be there in a second!" I shouted grabbing my suitcases and heading down the hall. I set my bags down and was hugged tightly by my dad.

" My little angel from above is finally growing up! It was just yesterday you were dressed as a dinosaur princess and ran around casting spells on me and Dante!" My dad whined, squeezing me way too tightly for my liking. I let him just this once.

" I'll...uh...miss...you too dad..." I managed to squeak out. After saying my goodbye, Dante and I headed out to his car and began driving down the street. I was reminding myself that it wasn't like I was moving to another country- I'd just be miles away from home and I could still visit often.

"- I told Emzee that he should make sure to watch out for you and all- he'll be like another brother for you! Not that he'll replace me, I mean, I'm irreplaceable. Right Mai?"

"..."

Did he say something? I was kind of spacing out at this point.

" Mai?"

"...Uh, yes, I agree. Definitely."

Dante nodded to himself happily as he kept driving down the busy street. As we got closer to downtown it was apparent the changes in scenery. There were many more buildings and businesses and clusters of traffic and people walking different directions on the sidewalk.

Dante pulled over to a curb and helped me get my bags out of the trunk as we walked up to a tall building with a small fountain in front of it. A sign read 'Cityside apartments' in bold letters. Walking about the small flight of stairs we reached the entrance and walked into a large lobby that was well furnished. There were a few people hanging around and watching TV or making themselves drinks, some had looked up and stared at us for a split second then went back to their business.

" Dante? Nice to see you. Your here earlier than I thought." Came a voice from a guy walking towards us. Dante grinned as he walked up to him and clapped his hand. As they exchanged friendly gestures I stood there still studying the lobby until they both turned to me.

" So this little red-head is your sister I take it?" Emzee asked as he gave a lazy smile. He was taller than both me and Dante and a little lanky at that. He dressed in a pretty relaxed style consisting of jeans and a jacket. He had darker brown hair that contrasted against his green eyes. He seemed nice, But I had a bad feeling he was going to make a crack about my height.

" She's a bit short though- unlike you or your dad, Dante."

Oh, I was spot on.

" She's making a sour face at you now..." Dante laughed, ruffling my hair.

" Nice to meet you." I said a little more dryly then I had hoped. Emzee seemed to keep his stare as if I was some new species on animal planet, And it made me kind of swallow in nervousness. After a minute or so he seemed to shrug whatever it was off and returned his attention to Dante.

" You know, your kind of like a beanpole." I deadpanned. Emzee raised a brow as he knitted his eyebrows while Dante snorted.

" What a lovely little sister..." Emzee muttered with a lopsided smile as he led us up a flight of stairs to go to the first floor. Walking along a carpeted hall, he stopped in front of a door reading 'apartment 204'. We walked into a modest but comfortable looking apartment that was already furnished with things like a couch and television.

" It has a bathroom, kitchen, and one bedroom with a closet and everything. You'll like it. Cupboards are pretty easy to reach and all."

Was that another wise crack about my height?

" Yes, thank you. I like it a lot,...I'm gonna go set my bags in the room really quick." I told them.

" Alright, I've gotta head back home Emzee, Take care of her for me." Dante grinned, looking at his friend. I stood there in my grim state as they did some sort of what looked like a bro hug or something. It looked like Dante muttered something in Emzee's ear low enough for me to not hear.

" You have my word, Dante." Emzee replied to Dante's muttered words. Satisfied, Dante threw another grin at him then marched over to me.

Dante hugged me tightly, to which I muttered something along the lines of 'please don't leave me' or ' please leave me with anyone but this weird hipster guy'.

" It won't be that bad and I'll visit, Mai. Alright, I have to go to make it to work on time. Be good Mai!"

I gave him a dry smile and waved as he drove off.

" Alright, I guess that just leaves you to unpack your stuff. I can introduce you to some people who live here later. Hey, are you listening, shortie?" Emzee drawled, bending over to get a better look at my face. I snarled, stepping back some.

" What? Yes I was listening."

" Yeah? What did I just say?"

" Uh,...um..."

Emzee gave a triumphant smirk as he began to walk back inside with me in tow.

" I think some of your neighbors are actually in the lobby right now, I can introduce you." he called over his shoulder. I nodded with a huff escaping my mouth.

He walked over to a table where a young woman with light brown hair was playing poker with an eccentric looking guy with blue hair.

" Your hella paying my phone bill his month Roku." The brunette barked. The blue-haired guy who I supposed was Roku, growled.

" Ha, yeah right." He retorted. He seemed to have a bad temper. Also, he was adorning what seemed to be a Yukata of some sort. Maybe a samurai costume? It was kind of odd.

"Hey, Angel, Roku, this is Dante's little sister. She's in room 204 now."

Angel looked at me with widened eyes and smiled.

" You look like him too. Emzee told us about you. I'm Angel, nice to meet you...uh, Mai?" She said shaking my hand. I smiled and nodded at her.

Roku was a bit of a polar opposite approach. He narrowed his eyes as he got closer to me, as if I was his next opponent for a boxing match or something.

" So we need to look over this little runt? She looks like she's old enough to look after herself!" He snorted. Excuse me? what was this guy's damage?

Angel stomped down fiercely on Roku's feet that were in open-toed sandals.

" Really?" She barked. Emzee sighed as he rubbed his temples. Roku cursed under his breath.

" I apologize, he's a dumb ass." Angel explained. Roku rolled his eyes and clapped a hand on my back.

" Nice to meet you runt."

" Yeah, same here..." I coughed, feeling the impact on my back. " Nice to meet you guys..."

" Oh, you'll need to do grocery shopping...Angel, could you take her?" Emzee added, scratching the back of his neck. " Roku, you too."

" Yep. let's take my car. Ready, Mai?" Angel asked me. I nodded, checking to make sure my wallet was still in my back pocket. Roku mumbled something but followed me and Angel anyway to her car.

" You'll like it here, we take care of each other and all." Angel began as she put the key in the ignition. I nodded, putting on my seat belt. I sat in the backseat while they took the front.

" It's kind of like were a community and all." She finished. " How old are you again?"

" Eighteen."

" Oh, still pretty young. I'm only twenty, so were not that far apart in age. Cranky-ass up here is twenty-two."

" Oh really?" I said surprised. Angel did look young though, and really pretty. " What do you guys do for a living?"

Angel seemed to tense up visibly, as well as Roku who I saw in the reflection of the rear-view mirror.

Was that a bad question?

" Oh, I, uh, work...at the pet shop." Angel chuckled nervously.

" Yeah, I'm a rocket scientist." Roku snorted. I furrowed my brows. Was he expecting me to believe that?

" Oh, look, were here." Angel cut in as she parked her car in front of the grocery store.

We got out and went inside. Angel picked up a few things for herself while I did my shopping. Roku opted to take a nap in the car. As I finished I called out to Angel over my shoulder.

" I'll be in the car!"

" Okay, be there in a sec." Angel replied finally getting in line.

As I walked out I heard an odd noise around the corner. I didn't think much of it until I felt my body almost gravitate to the shady dark area of the alleyway on the side. I panicked as my breath hitched in my throat. I couldn't tell what was happening as I dropped my groceries and my body kept being pulled into the alleyway. I felt so paralyzed I couldn't even move. Finally, my body stopped moving on it's own but I collapsed to my knees. Looking ahead in the dark alleyway, something was walking towards me,...

A man with silver hair and red eyes came into my view. He wore an expensive-looking suit and seemed young. The smug look on his face never vanished.

" I never thought Emzee would let me have the little princess so easily. I also didn't expect her to be so...human. Haha..." The man said, lifting my chin to look at him. This was really not the greatest start to me being technically on my own. What do i even do right now?! Is he going to rob me? Or worse? I wasn't exactly rich!

" Don't be so panicked, I'm not going to do anything to you, even if I am a vampire...Well, for the most part. But some of your blood would be lovely..." he whispered as he pulled me closer. I tried with everything I had to move away, and my voice wouldn't let me call out. I could feel the tears pricking at my eyes. What did he even mean by being a vampire? Was this some sort of sick role play thing he did?

The next thing I knew the man was knocked away from me and slung against the wall from being impacted by a weapon of some sort. Angel and Roku appeared the next second, both looking extremely unhappy.

" Did you really think we wouldn't find you, Juli? I mean really, kidnap the girl but take her to the alleyway right next to the store. Impressive." Roku taunted as he slung me over his shoulder.

" I wasn't going to do anything, necessarily." Juli laughed as he wiped the blood from the corner of his cheek. Angel stood in front of me and Roku, holding the weapon she had hit Juli with. It appeared to be a large metal pole with a taser on the end.

" Yeah, and I'm a millionaire." Angel retorted, charging towards Juli. Where did Angel even get that weapon from?

Juli sprouted small purple wings from his back and flew around Angel's attempts at hitting his body. Quickly, Angel dropped her weapon and kicked Juli across the face making him hiss in pain. He grabbed her body and threw her against a chain fence on the side.

" C'mon Angel! Focus!" Roku shouted, still keeping my body slung over his shoulder as if I was some sort of rag doll.

" I know!" Angel grunted, getting back up. Taking out two guns,she held a smirk on her face as she flew two bullets into Juli's shoulder.

He gasped at the sudden pain and went to his knees.

" These are the new paralyzers. I'd say basically a stun gun, but for supernaturals." Angel smirked as she walked over to Juli. She quickly tied him up by putting his wrists together behind his back.

" I would untie me this instant you-" Juli was about to let out a string of curses until Angel tied a handkerchief around his mouth and threw him in the backseat of the car.

" Hey..Hey kid!-" I heard Roku shout, most likely trying to get a response from me.

Everything after that was a little blurry, and I could feel myself give out as my head hung limply on Roku's shoulder.

I woke up in my new bed back in my apartment. It wasn't for another few seconds that I sat upright and looked around.

Was that all a dream?

Millions of questions were swirling in my head. Who was that guy? Why was he after me? What was even going on in that alleyway?

I stumbled out of bed still tired. Looking at the clock, it was only 9:30 pm, so I figured I could head to Emzee's office. My raging headache was not helping my state either.

Making my way down I noticed his office door was cracked open and their were voices talking. It seemed like a good idea to listen, so I slid myself against the wall and peered in.

Emzee sat behind his desk with a face I didn't think he was capable of- en extremely royally pissed off look. Across from him was that guy who claimed he was a vampire, plus Angel and Roku.

" How did you get word we had Marza's daughter with us?" Emzee asked in an annoyed tone. Juli laughed as he laid back in his chair.

" Oh, wouldn't you like to know?" He grinned. Emzee rubbed his temples and reclined back in his office chair. Angel kicked the cocky vampire-guy in the knee cap from annoyance.

" I'll cut off your privates unless you tell us right now Juli." Angel seethed. Emzee shushed her, motioning for her to sit and calm down. Grudgingly she complied but kept her angry expression.

" Fine, fine, I'll tell you, Emzee, since were such good friends and all." The vampire said while wincing. He reminded me of the chihuahua I had when I was little that had a little-man syndrome. Juli still tried to look confident even though Angel just threatened him. His name was kind of feminine, so that must have bin another damper on what seemed to be his boasting ego.

" I'm surprised you thought her being here would be a secret, my dear Emzee. News of that demon's daughter being alive would be something to spread around to most supernaturals quickly...especially to the allegiance."

" So what? You joined the allegiance now?" Roku questioned. I tried to narrow my eyes to see what he was doing and found he was sharpening a sword of some sort.

" No, I don't have time for some little uprising. I have much better things to do." Juli laughed. Angel rolled her eyes.

" You mean doing absolutely nothing in that mansion of yours all day?" Angel said.

" -But if you don't care about the allegiance and what they want, why would you go after Mai?" Emzee deadpanned. He really looked like he couldn't stand this guy.

My palms started sweating. I wasn't understanding all of this. I had to hear more...

"-I was curious to see Marza's daughter. I knew she was only half-demon but her powers haven't awakened one bit." He sighed dramatically. " You could say I was just curious. I wasn't actually going to drink from her. Although she isn't a full-on demon, demon blood isn't my taste." Juli spat sticking his tongue out.

" You know you violated our agencies first law- no harm against humans-" Emzee said pointedly.

" Not exactly human is she?" Juli retorted.

" I wonder how much of an idiot you take me for sometimes..." Emzee sighed. " Angel, how much did Mai see all of this go on?"

" She had passed out by the end but enough for her to be pretty freaked out right now, well when she wakes up anyway." Roku answered instead.

" Oh, I think she knows more now..." Juli said in a smug tone. Did he hear me?

As if on cue I had gotten off balance and fell into the room. I could hear Juli's laugh and feel the shocked looks looking down on me. I stood up, albeit a bit slow, and dusted myself off.

" Uh..." I began. What was I supposed to say?

"...Fuck..." Roku finally said.

" Can I...ask what's going on?" I asked looking at Emzee. Emzee stared straight back at me with an unreadable gaze.

" Whoop there it is. Well, I'm gonna take my leave here. I'm gonna head on out because I have a hot date with some wine I bought last Saturday. Stay pretty my dear~" Juli interjected standing up. He twirled a piece of my hair on the way out, making me shuffle away nervously.

"-Uhm, should I go get him or-" Angel looked back and forth between Emzee and the door the odd vampire exited through.

"He's the least of our worries right now." Emzee stated. He ran a hand through his hair and walked over to the front of his desk and leaned against it.

" Mai, take the seat right here." Emzee asked. I nodded and sat down, feeling Angel's and Roku's eyes on me.

"-I think I have some explaining to do now."

" What? are we really telling her?" Roku interrupted.

Emzee nodded and sighed,

" Well, everything here has bin some part of a lie." Emzee began. " You need to listen to me clearly before you point fingers or blame anyone. All of this was done for your protection. This whole apartment building isn't really an apartment building, but the headquarters for a police force."

" What?" I said in a confused tone. Okay, was this one of those things where it's a scripted situation and I'm the one that a prank is being played on? And, then someone would jump out saying something along the lines of ' You've bin punked!'. Unfortunately, I didn't happen to see any hidden cameras-

"- I don't know how much you remember from your encounter with that vampire but-"

" That guy was a vampire?!" I shrieked, clutching my sides in reflex. Roku face palmed while Angel still held this nervous look.

" Yes," Emzee said through gritted teeth. " Hence, he did sprout his wings at some point. Also, he was about to suck your blood and all. Or at least pretending he was going to. Anyway, This agency is what you would call a supernatural police force. You've lived your life pretty peacefully alongside those who could be classified as demons, vampires, succubus', even gods of some sort. They are all classified under the label of supernaturals. A very long time ago these supernaturals were sworn to co-exist with humans and obey the basic law: in no way shall you physically or mentally harm a human. Of course, this is all better said than done. The only ones who can keep them in line is our agency-... who is also run by supernaturals who promote peace between humans. Though we do have a few humans who work for us, like Angel. She uses specially-crafted technology to use against supernaturals."

I looked at him incredulously. The more he told me, the more everything was adding up but...

" Th-then, what does that make you?"

" Well, a lot of people know me as the god of judgment. I oversee the actions of supernaturals and look over their relations with humans." Emzee explained. " There are gods for lots of different things, but my role is a little more demanding..." He stopped briefly. " -But it's not important, and it'd be a lot more explaining. Roku over there is a half-demon."

" Isn't that what Juli called me?" I inquired.

" That's what I was getting to-" Emzee sighed. " Mai, there's something your dad and brother have been hiding from you, but all for the sake of your safety. Your mom is still alive."

I felt my fingers go numb and my body feel heavier. This sounded like spouted nonsense I was being told. I probably would have left already and called Dante if something wasn't keeping me glued to my seat. But, just all of a sudden, this guy is telling me the mother I never really saw is still alive? That can't even be possible, that's not something...

" Your lying...She's dead isn't she? she died a few years after my birth..."

Emzee seemed to falter for a second but kept going.

" Your mom is one of the most powerful demons in existence. She actually left your dad...But I only know so much up to that point. She's well-known, and rumors spread around about her having a daughter that may have inherited her power."

" Why would she leave my family?" I asked. Emzee visibly stiffened.

" Mai, I don't-"

" Please, Just tell me!" I yelled coming off more angry than I wanted. I could feel small tears welling up in my eyes. Angel and Roku seemed to jump in their seats a bit.

"...Again, I only know so much, but she left and started a group called the allegiance. I don't know why, but as far as I know right now she leads her group as an uprising against the co-existence of humans. The allegiance's main goal is an idea of having supernaturals run the world- which wouldn't work-"

I know I teared up a bit as he finished talking. Why would my mom leave our family if she had children to take care of?

" Mai...Mai..." Emzee stood a little closer and leaned down. I tried to look away so they wouldn't see my red and flushed face. It was a little hard to look away because of how direct Emzee's gaze was. He seemed to just look at me to make sure I was going to hear what he had to say.

" There's reasons why things are the way they are right now, and this is a lot to take in, I know, but don't think she didn't love you. There's just many things in this world beyond humanity and they're hard to understand." he said in a lower tone. I nodded as warm tears slid down my cheek. I was trying not to cry, especially in front of these people I just met, but I let my emotions get the best of me.

" Mai, you've lived your whole life as a normal human but you are half-demon, like me." Roku stated. " The difference between us is that my powers are awakened, and yours are not." Roku explained. I looked at him waiting for him to explain more.

" Demon's powers run high on emotion. Mainly, emotions such as Anger, Frustration, Anguish, the more negative side of emotions basically. I imagine you've never bin pushed to the brink of these emotions and that's why you stay a normal human right now. And it should probably stay that way."

"..O-okay..." I replied, trying to grasp it all. " But, are there really people after me?"

"...Yes and no. Word is getting around your Marza's daughter, and they want your powers to be awakened and used in the allegiance." Angel added. "-But your in the best place for your safety, the Supernatural police headquarters."

"So everyone that lives here is part of the agency?"

" Yes. This is the main station but we have smaller ones posted around the world. " Angel answered.

" Mai, why don't you get some sleep?" Emzee said, though it sounded less like a suggestion.

" Angel, go with her."

Angel nodded and we made her way back to my apartment door.

" Your safe here Mai, I promise. Your going to make a lot of friends here" Angel cheered. I laughed a bit, wiping my flushed face on my sleeve.

" Your really strong, right? You put that vampire guy in his place."

Angel snorted.

" Hell yeah I did-uh, yep." She laughed with me. " Alright, now get some sleep, you need it!"

I nodded and said goodnight as I made my way to my bedroom.

" So, looks like this whole secret got leaked big time." Roku laughed, sharpening his blade while he lounged back in the chair belonging to Emzee's office.

Emzee was currently face down in paperwork, grasping lightly onto a coffee mug.

" What was I supposed to tell her?" Emzee spat back.

" I guess we won't have to keep headquarters a secret now. I've gotta say, I've never seen you as a comforting type of person." Roku teased, putting his sword back in it's sheath. Emzee rolled his eyes. Roku began making his way out until Emzee piped up again.

" Roku, I'm thinking of sending you and Angel to college with her..." Emzee stated, setting papers down. Roku almost tripped on his own feet.

" Excuse me? Are you serious? I am absolutely not! I'm not going to some college to watch over that girl because of your paranoia-"

Emzee threw a very pointed look at the man clad in his yukata.

" What do you suppose I do? What happened tonight is a fine example of our issue at hand."

Roku turned around to face Emzee with a huff.

" If you ask me, Juli was doing us a favor tonight. That guy isn't with the allegiance, I can tell you that, but he's got his own plans and the start was a wake-up call telling you Mai isn't as hidden as we thought."

" That damn vampire..." Emzee groaned. The image of his cocky face and ridiculous demeanor played in Emzee's head. " I'm not necessarily too concerned with whatever he wants. Juli, to sum him up, Juli is a bored freeloader with not enough to do."

"So...?"

" I won't take that drastic of measures yet, but...Just keep an eye out." Emzee finished. Roku nodded and left the office looking a bit relieved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

I scrambled around in the morning making sure I had everything I needed for my first day at college. Satisfied, I took my bag and few books and began making my way downstairs. I didn't really see where I was going, and didn't have enough time to get out of the way of the person I just bumped into. Falling on my butt, I looked up to see a girl dressed rather Gothic and holding a cage of some sort.

" You..." She grumbled as she looked down at me. I gathered up my books and my bag and gave her a quizzing look.

" Uh, sorry?..." I managed to say while she still kept her cold gaze. " Um, I'm new here. I live in 204. My name's Mai."

" Kagome. These are my bee's." She said stiffly. I looked at the tiny cage seeing a few of the yellow and black creatures flying around. I tried not to make any faces of disgust or anxiety. She seemed really into her pet bee's that it was a little frightening. " Your going to be late." She stated simply.

" Uh wha-...Om my gosh your right, uh, see you!" I called over my shoulder. I rushed down the stairs and waved a hand at Emzee who had bin brewing coffee in the lobby. He nodded back.

As I made my way down the city sidewalk I thought back to the odd girl I met this morning How did she know I was late? I guess it didn't matter...

But then, what was she? Nothing stood out about her other than her dark clothes and her weird pet bee's...

I reached the campus and took out my map to find my first classroom. I was a little nervous, as I was sure I wouldn't really see anyone I knew. My friends back home were either going straight to work or going to a different college.

I sighed as I made it to the classroom I was looking for and found an empty seat in the row in the middle of the classroom. Looking around I still didn't see anybody I knew.

" Mai! Mai! over here!" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up to see an old friend of mine, Kira, walking up the steps to the row I was sitting in. I stood up and went over to greet her as she hugged me.

" Kira! I haven't seen you in a really long time, Not since I was young!" I wailed, holding onto her hands. Kira threw me back her trademark grin. Kira had bright brown eyes that contrasted to her blue hair she often wore in a bun thrown on top of her head. It was really cute in my opinion, and I had always wished I had her sense of style. I wasn't really good at make-up or hair but she taught me the very basics when she would spend nights at my house.

" Heehee, I wasn't expecting to see you here either! now I'm really happy! How's your dad? and dante?" She asked. We both sat down next to each other in the row I picked.

" Ah, my dad's still calling me his dinosaur princess, and Dante's doing pretty well at work!" I smiled. Kira nodded happily as she shuffled some of her notebooks around.

" My parents decided to move back here this summer so I could go to college here. We had to move closer to the city though. Are you still in the same place?"

" Ah, my family is. Dante had a friend who owns an apartment complex around here, and he cut us a cheap deal to live there." I explained. Leaving out a few details, of course.

" Oh, wow, that's lucky! are the people there nice?" Kira asked. I nodded my head with a smile.

" I haven't met a lot of people but they're nice."

" Alright, class, sit down!" the male professor called out. students began rushing in and filling empty spots as our class began.

Me and Kira had a few classes together and decided to meet up again for lunch.

I dug in to my lunch with Kira until I heard a laugh. I looked up halfway to find her giggling while looking at me.

" Ha, you still eat your food way too fast Mai! One of these days your going to choke on something!" Kira exclaimed as she took a bite of her well made lunch. She was an impressive cook too, another quality I lacked. Kira would be the perfect wife, heck, she might even wear the pants in the relationship..

" I inhale my food. It's how I do-" I trailed off as my eyes began to wander to a group of girls who were talking rather loudly at the table next to us.

"- It's true! there used to be a really handsome young professor, professor Brooke, who worked in the English department, but he got depressed after his girlfriend broke up with him, so he committed suicide by jumping out the window from the third story in his old classroom- classroom 3A." The blonde began. Her two friends leaned in with excitement.

"...Th-that's our classroom for English..." I muttered to Kira. Kira rolled her eyes.

" Oh, c'mon Mai, you can't really believe that stuff can you? It's made up." Kira sighed contently, eating her food with her usual grace.

" Haha, yeah..." I replied weakly. Oh if only she knew...

"- It gets even creepier though! If you come here when it's night, it's said you can see him walking around the classroom. One girl said she walked into the classroom at night and saw him- a-and.."

" And what?" One of the girls asked.

"-He tried to-" She paused for what I could guess was dramatic effect- " Drag her to the AFTERLIFE!"

Her friends gasped, One nodded while shaking a bit.

" I heard he was so heartbroken he wants to find an eternal wife to go with him to the afterlife- imagine if you looked like his girlfriend- he would definitely haunt you!" one of the other girl's said.

" Guys, I feel so bad for him. I wish there was something we could do." One of the girls added.

" Maybe we should try to send him to the afterlife peacefully!" The blonde girl suggested.

" How would we do that?" One of them asked.

" Oh, I have a Ouija board, maybe we could talk to him!"

" Yeah!, let's go into 3A tomorrow night!"

Kira shot me an exasperated look as she waved a hand in front of my face.

" There all a bunch of idiots." Kira muttered as she drank from her bottle of tea. I nodded, chuckling nervously. There couldn't really be a ghost here, right?

And even then, from what they said, it only showed up at night, and nobody was really here that late.

" Mai, you should come over to my place sometime, my parents miss you a lot!" Kira said. I looked up at her.

" Tell them I said hi! I would like to see them again. You should come see my apartment, it's nice, I think."

" What's dante's friend like? Is he kind of old?"

" Ah, he's actually...um,...22? 23? Actually, I'm pretty sure Dante said he was 22."

Kira almost spit out her food. " That's pretty young! how does he own a complex that young?..Oh, his parents must have passed it down to him, huh?"

" Ah, yeah! y'know, family business and all." I answered. I was an awful liar.

" Oh, Mai, you should sleepover tomorrow night!"

" Hm? that sounds fun," I answered, smiling back. It would be nice to do something with a friend once in awhile, considering everything that's happened.

" Welcome back, kid." Roku smirked, as he looked up from the poker game he and Angel were playing. By the looks of it, it looked like he was winning at the moment. Angel smiled and waved as well, but turned directly back to the game with what looked like her utmost concentration.

"Hey guys." I greeted as i lugged all of my school stuff up the steps. Putting it away in my apartment, I went back down to watch them play.

" How was your first day of college, Mai?" Angel asked as she laid down a card on the table. Roku grunted as he looked at his hand of cards.

" It was pretty good, I met a childhood friend of mine who moved away some time ago. Oh, this morning I met someone else, before I went to school,..uh, Kagome, right? I bumped into her."

Angel perked up. " Oh, Kagome. Yeah, she's a bit hard to talk to because she's quiet, but she's a nice person in her own way...she has pet bee's she's really protective of."

" Pretty weird. She sent her bee's to attack me once." Roku added. " She's actually a supernatural, with her abilities anyway. She's a Psychic. Like an actual Psychic."

" She can see the future? and talk to spirits?" I asked eagerly. Angel raised a brow.

"-Well, yes,..."

" The future is never a set occurrence, many factors and different variables come to affect it. Therefore, I do not get crystal clear images of the future, but at least small glimpses." Kagome added, seemingly coming out of nowhere making me jump. Angel sighed with a smile.

" Nice of you to join us, Kagome."

" Ay, Bee-freak, do you see me winning this poker game?" Roku grinned, looking at Kagome. Kagome gave her usual stone-faced look.

" I do not need to foresee the future...to tell you the answer; you will get cocky and lose." She deadpanned, making Roku huff. I giggled, Kagome was kind of funny.

" You know," I began, " When I was at lunch with my friend today, we overheard these girls talking about a ghost that was haunting my English classroom at night. They're planning on going to the classroom tomorrow night with a Ouija board or something."

" Sounds like a bunch of bored and hyped girls..." Angel muttered. Kagome visibly stiffened.

" That...even if there is no spirit...they will open a way for spirits to infest..." Kagome spoke. Roku snorted.

" They'll probably get too scared to do anything and leave. " Angel added. Kagome seemed to walk off on her own without saying anything.

" I think your right..." I said slowly as I turned back to Angel. Just then Emzee walked out into the lobby and came over to us. He seemed to be fiddling with something that looked like a ring.

" What's that Emzee?" Roku questioned. Emzee took my hand and slipped a shiny silver ring on my finger.

" Oh, good, it fits."

" Wh-what is this?" I asked with a stutter. Emzee raised a brow.

" It's a little device that will let us know where you are- for safety. I imagine you don't want bodyguards, and this is will do-" He paused for a second. " What did you think it was?" He smirked.

" Pfft! nothing! weirdo." I spat back.

" Geez, Emzee, if your gonna get a girl a ring _at least_ make it a little prettier. It's so bland. " Angel pointed out.

" It looks fine-" Emzee began until I cut him off,

" Wait, _how_ did you get my ring size?" I asked looking up at Emzee. He looked at me like the question had an obvious answer.

" I walked into your apartment the other day, and you were asleep on your couch, so I just measured your finger while you were sleeping. By the way, you talk in your sleep and it's a little weird."

" You- Wait, _WHAT?!_" I twitched. He just waltzes into my room at his leisure while I'm asleep?!

I was about to open my mouth again until Emzee grabbed my cheek and pinched it.

" Don't get any weird ideas, red-head, your too short for my tastes." Emzee retorted. I puffed my cheeks out and glared at him with as much disgust as I could, to which he seemed to find amusing.

" Oh, stop teasing the poor girl. She's gonna get you back one day, Emzee."

Emzee seemed to laugh at that statement as he walked away.

" Gah, is he always like that?" I seethed. Angel laughed as she set a few more cards down making Roku slam his face on the table down- looks like he lost this game of poker.

" Looks like I won this one!~" Angel said in a sing-song voice. Roku grumbled putting the cards away and stalking off.

" Oh, that's right, ah, Angel, I won't be coming back here after school tomorrow because I'm going to my friend's house for a sleepover."

" Okay. Oh, we should get each other's numbers. Call me if you need something, Kay?"

I smiled and nodded as I began putting her number into my phone. Which reminds me, I should call Dante and Dad tonight to tell them how I'm doing...

I met Kira again the next day in class and we laughed over a few inside jokes we had.

" Oh, Kira, that necklace is pretty!" I said pointing to her neck; it was a small amulet with little engravings on the front.

" Oh, thank you. It was given to me by my late grandmother. It has a picture of my favorite flower inside." She said displaying it.

" Wow, it's so cool..."

" Yeah, I wear it all the time, it's pretty much glued to my neck." She laughed.

" Kiraaaaa, will you make me foooood tonight?" I whined. Kira sighed but still held her usual smile. " Yeah, yeah. God forbid you try to cook something."

'' I can cook!"

" Cereal doesn't count."

We went to her house after our classes that day and I was greeted warmly by her parents. I was glad they still remembered me!

" Mai-dearie! Were glad you got an apartment up here!" Kira's mom gushed.

" Yeah, I was really lucky Dante had a friend who owned a complex!"

"Mai! I made dinner!" Kira called.

" Me and my husband are going out to dinner tonight, so we can't join you guys. Make sure you eat a lot Mai!" Kira's mom called out as she and Kira's dad left.

" Ha, don't need to worry!" I replied. I sat down at the table with Kira as we began to eat dinner.

" Oh, Mai..."

" Hm?" I said as I looked up at Kira with food stuffed in my mouth. She giggled but went back to looking at my hand.

" Where'd you get that ring? Dante?"

" Oh, this? Emzee gave it to me-" I choked on my food as Kira grew a scary, wicked grin.

" Oh?"

" No,no,no! It's not even that- Kira, no-"

"-And here I thought Dante would keep the guys at bay for quite awhile...So, who is this guy, hm?"

" **NO. ANYONE BUT HIM**." I sternly stated. Kira seemed dissatisfied but went back to eating her meal with that wicked look still in her eyes.

" Oh, I think that cop drama is on tonight!" Kira said with excitement, I perked up too.

" We need to watch it!" I said excitingly. I quickly rinsed our dishes and joined Kira in the living room to watch TV. It was then I noticed something a little off.

" Hey, Kira, did you take your necklace off?" I said pointing to her neck.

" Huh?...no, what are you-" Kira moved her hand to feel around her neck. Panic struck quickly in her face and I began to worry,

" It must have fallen off-...Mai, can you help me look?" She said shakily. I nodded and frantically began to look around her house.

" Mai, let's check outside, it doesn't seem to be here.." Kira called out as she put a jacket on and slipped on her sneakers. I followed her and began looking around on the ground for the amulet.

"...I left it in our English classroom, I think. I remember hearing something drop when we were getting up to leave!" Kira explained as she gave me a worried expression.

" It's okay, Kira, we'll get it back as soon as possible! Do you want to head over there right now?" I asked. Kira nodded.

" Will the classroom be open?"

" The night classes got out a little bit ago, so the professor will probably still be there." I explained as we began to head towards the school.

It wasn't too far of a walk thankfully and we were glad to still see a few people on campus. We quickly went to the English department and climbed the steps up to the third floor. Stopping in front of 3A, we noticed that the door was closed and it was dark inside. Kira frowned.

" I guess we got here too late..."

" Wait a sec, I think this is unlocked..." I muttered. I opened the sliding door and was met with shrieks coming from a group of females sitting on the floor.

I screamed too, not expecting the girls who were sitting at our table the other day to be there.

" What are you guys doing here?" Kira asked. The blonde girl stood up.

" Well, we were busy calling a spirit, until you two barged in. Why are you guys here?"

" I dropped something." Kira answered rolling her eyes as she went over to where we sat. her eyes lit up as she pulled up her necklace from the floor.

" Mai! I found it!"

" Yay! I'm glad!" I cheered as I waited for her to come back down the steps.

Suddenly, a large boom sounded, coming from the sliding classroom door shutting.

All of us jumped, looking at the door.

" Wh-what was that, Macy?!" One of the girls shrieked. The blonde girl, who I now knew as Macy, shivered.

" I-i don't know...!"

Kira rolled her eyes even though she looked scared too.

" I think the wind just shut it. see?-" Kira went to open the door, but couldn't get it to even budge. I walked over to her and tried to pry the door open with her.

" That's weird, it's like it just..." I breathed nervously. I think I knew what was happening but I wasn't totally sure.

" Girls, I think professor Brooke is here!" Macy shouted. the other two girls shrieked and held onto each other in fear.

" I knew we shouldn't have used the Ouija board!" the brunette cried.

" Wait, let's see if we can ask him some questions!" Macy said. Me and Kira sat on the desk wondering what to do while watching them.

They put their hands on the small piece that was meant to glide above the letters and closed their eyes.

" Are you here with us, Professor Brooke?"

The piece began to move spelling out 'Yes'.

they gasped. Kira found this ridiculous judging from the look on her face.

" Are you still haunting this classroom?"

The piece moved around, spelling out another yes.

" Are you going to try to drag us to the afterlife, P-"

That was when desks began rattling and it felt like a small earthquake. Kira gasped as we held onto each other and the trio of girls shrieked.

" M-Mai, I think something might really be here with us!" Kira said shakily as she held onto me.

And she was right.

_**Oooh, cliffhanger~**_

_**Haha, anyway, I appreciate anyone who has read my story and I will probably make another update this later this week.**_

_**Have a happy thanksgiving!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_That was when desks began rattling and it felt like a small earthquake. Kira gasped as we held onto each other and the trio of girls shrieked._

_" M-mai, I think something might really be here with us!" Kira said shakily as she held onto me._

And she was right.

I felt my heartbeat quicken as my eyes scanned around the room nervously- It seemed to be getting darker somehow. and the Ouija board set near the girls was somehow sent flying away from them.

" M-mai, what's going on?!" Kira shakily breathed as she held onto my arm.

" I...don't know..." I replied still trying to look around. I was trying not to sound incredibly scared, but I knew I was. An odd smell seemed to begin to plague the room as some sort of visible purple smoke- like miasma. It was hard to see but I could make out a dark figure stalking towards the group of girls- that's when I could see it was indeed a young man who looked pale and bloodied. His eyes were a dark black, and the more you looked at them the more it sent cold chills down your spine. The trio of girls that were sitting on the ground were now all scurried behind me and Kira, who was scared to death, but then again, who wouldn't be?

And why was I being used as the shield here?

" Celia..." The figure groaned. It stalked toward us, the feeling of darkness and despair seemingly floating around him.

" I-it's professor Brooke!" Macy screamed. She went out from behind me and looked at the slowly approaching figure.

" Professor Brooke! We are here to send you peacefully to the afterlife!" Macy called out. The figure seemed to pause for a moment, a malicious grin suddenly plastered on the ghost's face. He somehow disappeared and re-appeared quickly in front of the blonde, holding her by her neck. My eyes widened as I could hear Macy scream and Kira and the other girls pass out from what I assumed was fear and shock. I looked around frantically, what could I do?...

I had to try calling Emzee.

Fumbling inside my pocket I took out my phone and pressed his contact to call.

" H-hello? Emzee?" I said shakily. I was hoping he would pick up. " Emzee-!"

" Huh? why are you calling me so late? Wait, what's going on-"

" I-i don't have a lot of time to explain but I'm at my college right now stuck in a classroom and there's a ghost that's trapped us-"

My phone was sent flying against the wall. I felt freezing hands encircle my neck and pull me back. I tried to struggle out but not only was I paralyzed with fear the man had a strong grip.

" Do...not try to run away...Come with me..." the man said in a sinister voice. His grip on my throat was getting tighter and tighter, was he really trying to kill me?!

He quickly let go of me, sending me to fall back on the floor to face him. Suddenly, the human shape of the man began to transform and morph into something bigger and unusual.

" W-what?..." I breathed, looking up at what was now a distorted being of the man that looked like a Monster. It brought it's head closer to me as I slowly tried to back up. I was picked up by a clawed hand that wrapped me suffocatingly, so much that I was gasping for air. This...whatever it was, was intent on killing me.

I heard the classroom door break open, Emzee and Kagome had come in. I silently cheered in my head, they would be able to do something right?

" This...is bad..." Kagome stated looking up at the monster the young man transformed into. " He...has manifested bad energy."

" What do you suppose we do?" I heard Emzee ask.

" Get Mai, I will take care of the spirit." She sighed.

Emzee looked and pinpointed where I was. Lifting up his hand, a blue energy encircled his hands.

"...As the god of judgment, I punish the spirit that has laid harm upon humans..." He called out. The blue energy shot out and hit the monster's hand, making it release it's grip on me. My body fell from it's grasp. I braced myself from the large fall, anticipating myself to fall on the ground. Luckily, I was caught easily by Emzee.

" Geez, I take my eyes off you for a bit and..." Emzee muttered, jumping out of the way from the monster swatting it's hand at us. I held on tighter to make sure I didn't fall as Emzee moved around avoiding the attacks from the monster who seemed angrier than before.

" Kagome!" Emzee called out. I looked over at Kagome who stood straight in front of the monster, concentrating deeply. She had a purple aura encircling her as she was muttering words I couldn't make out. Swiftly, she took out a white slip of paper with some black lettering on it and pointed it at the ghost.

"...Spirit that continues to walk this earth, You are being sent where you belong!..." Kagome shouted, the slip of paper shooting out like a bullet at the monster that screamed in pain upon impact.

The awful dark and smokey air around us began to disappear, and the monster started to transform back into the spirit of the young professor.

The young professor seemed to look happy, despite his appearance and state, and was slowly dissolving away into the air. Looking at Kagome and the rest of us, it sounded like he whispered a word of thanks and fully disappeared.

" So it was really him, professor Brooke..." I said, staring in awe. It was then Emzee rudely dropped me on the ground without much warning.

" Your heavy, geez." He stated. I gave him another dirty look until I focused my attention back to Kagome.

"...The professor was called back here by that thing." Kagome explained, pointing at the Ouija board. " When humans try to call upon spirits, they are susceptible to welcoming in miasma and bad spirits that manifest things. His spirit was joined in with other malicious spirits that came through when those girls used the board. He's been sent to the afterlife peacefully now, though..."

Getting up from the ground I dusted myself off and looked at the three girls and Kira who were out cold on the floor.

" Um, what should we do about those girls and my friend?" I asked. Emzee looked at the girls and Kira.

" Kagome will probably have to brainwash them a bit, at least forget what happened here tonight. " Emzee stated. Kagome nodded and went over to them, placing a hand on their forehead's, one by one.

" They won't remember anything from tonight. They will wake up in about five minutes and start heading back home. Mai, you can take your friend back home." Kagome told us, as she pulled her jacket tighter on herself and began walking once she was finished. Emzee swished his hand around with the same blue energy I saw earlier, fixing the damage to the classroom, as if nothing ever happened.

I piggy-backed Kira as I followed Emzee out of the classroom.

" So why were you here?" Emzee questioned. I looked up at him and huffed.

" Kira, um, my friend here, forgot her necklace so we came back to get it really quick- that's when we forgot that there were those girls who were trying to find professor Brooke or something tonight, and they were here with that Ouija board. We got locked in the classroom and I was trying to call you but my phone was sent flying out of my hand...And it was really scary okay? I'm never going out at night again!" I whined. I was truly still shaking from the whole experience. Never before had I even seen a ghost much less a bunch of bad spirits forming a monster!

" Just be careful from now on, Mai. Things like that usually don't come out to harm humans, but...Well, it was invited, in a way, so it got through."

" How did you attack it? Like, I saw this blue light around your hand and everything, and it looked like it really hurt the monster."

Emzee raised his scarf over his mouth as we got outside. " It's more than you'll ever be able to understand, but, since I was given the title as ' God of Judgment', I have powers to punish supernaturals with evil intent. I don't really know myself where my power comes from, but it's bin passed down a long line of ancestors, so it has a story of it's own."

"Woah..." I said. In all honesty, supernatural beings kind of scared me, but fascinating as well. I never knew about them but, now I see them first hand...

" So, am I technically a supernatural?" I asked. Emzee pinched my nose tightly making me wince in pain.

" Stop asking so many questions. Do you ask Dante questions all day? poor guy." Emzee answered walking off.

" Oh, do you need a ride to her house?" He asked.

I nodded, but I was disappointed he didn't answer me.

"...Mai, I have a headache. Did I hit my head last night? I can't even remember. We must have watched TV all night!" Kira giggled.

I nodded, laughing with her.

" Yeah...ha ha..." I replied. I didn't really need to mention she passed out after seeing a ghost and slammed her head on the floor. I think.

It was the next morning, and we had woken up after a long night that only I knew of.

While we ate breakfast and got ready to go to school, I couldn't help but think about why Emzee had dodged my question. I felt human though, and I think that's all that really matters. Kagome kind of surprised me as well, she doesn't necessarily look strong but she had taken down that huge monster with a flick of her hand and a piece of paper. I wish I could be as strong as that...

Angel wasn't kidding about kagome being a psychic, she must have to deal with ghosts and the like a lot.

" Mai! Mai! MAI!" Kira shouted. I jumped and nearly dropped all of my books on the ground.

" I'm a spacey person, okay! Yeesh!" I answered, playfully punching Kira's shoulder.

Away from the eyes of the public, two figures; a young man and older woman, look down at Mai and her friend.

" There- that's her, master." The young man pointed out.

" She has the same hair. Your right. I didn't expect to find her this weak though. That little agency thinks they have her hidden, I suppose." The woman cackled, her red eyes brimming with interest. " Poor thing won't know what will happen to her..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was finally the weekend and I slept in for a little more than I usually did. Stumbling through my small kitchen I peered around for some sort of breakfast to make. I made myself comfortable on my couch and flipped on the TV while I ate. Some sort of variety program was on featuring a music artist so I decided to watch.

A huge thump sounded from outside my apartment door and a curse of yelling. I nearly choked on my cereal but was thankfully able to swallow. Curious, I opened my door to see a shirtless brown-haired guy sweating like he just ran a few miles. Across from him, down the hall, was a guy wearing what looked like a butler's clothing. He was holding on to a broom, supposedly to smack the shirtless guy.

" You broke my vase and tracked in dirt to the lobby Hayato!" The butler guy yelled, dashing forward at the other man and swinging the broom at him. Quickly, the other guy dodged and took the butler in a headlock.

" Oh, cool it Raijin!" The one named Hayato laughed. So the one holding the broom was named Raijin? kind of an odd name...

" I'd watch your mouth " Raijin barked. When I looked at the two, they kind of looked similar? Maybe they were brothers. Raijin lifted his hand and sent a strong bolt of yellow lighting directly at Hayato, who stuck out his palms and blew strong winds at the bolts of lightning. The hallway quaked and I grabbed onto my door frame as not to fall over. Was anyone else awake yet and not noticing whoever these people were fighting?

Well, apparently so because Emzee walked up to them and kicked Hayato swiftly in the back of the head and slapped Raijin.

" I was hoping I could wake up this morning and brew my coffee peacefully, but I guess that's just not possible when I have these two dumb asses fighting about god-knows-what on the first floor!" Emzee yelled, rubbing his temples. He did that a lot. "Seriously what has gotten into you two? Raijin? Hayato?"

" He broke my prized vase that was on the coffee table and tracked dirt inside, Emzee." Raijin huffed.

" I was simply practicing my martial arts." Hayato retorted. Looking over at my door, he noticed my freaked out face that was peaking out.

" Dude, who's this?" Hayato said excitedly as he yanked open my door and pulled me out. Raijin raised his brow.

" That's the new girl who lives there, Mai." Emzee explained.

" Ah, hello, I heard noise so I came out..." I trailed off. Hayato was a little too close for comfort. And still shirtless.

" These are the itaachin brothers- Raijin and fuujin-"

" I go by Hayato, thank you." Hayato scoffed. Emzee rolled his eyes.

" Yeah, whatever. anyway...Raijin is kind of our self-proclaimed janitor around here."

" I just like things to be neat and clean, okay? But, yes, nice to meet you Miss Mai." He said with a small bow. Well, he seemed friendly.

" He's the god of thunder and storms, and Fu- er, Hayato, is the god of wind."

" Nice to meet you chick-y!" Hayato said enthusiastically, shaking my hand way too roughly.

" I have work to do- BEHAVE. And, Hayato, shirt back on please. " Emzee said sternly as he walked off. Hayato grumbled slipping a plain white shirt back on.

" So you guys are brothers- I thought you looked alike!" I mentioned. Raijin dressed nicely with longer black hair that was tied back into a loose ponytail. Hayato had brown hair that was much shorter than his brother and wore a more relaxed style of clothing- a shirt with baggy pants. They had the same brown eyes and similar faces. " -But why do you go by Hayato?" I asked curiously.

" Fuujin sounds too similar to Raijin. Hayato fits me much better." Hayato stated while Raijin rolled his eyes. " -I'm the cooler of the gods though-"

" Are you kidding, Hayato? Lightning is far more interesting than your cute little gusts of wind."

" I do better in combat than you, clean freak." Hayato snorted. This sounded like another argument was going to start. Raijin was about to begin again, until a thought occurred to him.

" Oh, Mai, why did you come to join the police force?"

" Eh?" I said confused. " Um, I don't necessarily, uh, have any powers."

" Ooooh, so your human then? what weapons do you use?" Hayato asked.

" Uh, I'm not really apart of the police force-"

They both blinked with a confused look on their faces.

"...Then-..." Raijin paused then made a face like he realized something. " Oh, I know who you are- Marza's daughter! I forgot when Emzee told us. Right, right. I can't believe I forgot. I didn't know you would be here already." Raijin explained.

" That makes sense!" Hayato grinned. Was there some sort of meeting about me?

Anyway, the mention of my supposed mother's name kind of brought up an unpleasant feeling in my stomach.

" Ah, yeah, that's me, I guess..." I laughed. " Uh, I have to go do some shopping today, I almost forgot...Um, see you guys!" I said waving them off. Heading back into my apartment I dressed in some warmer clothing consisting of a green sweater and black leggings. looking in the mirror I brushed through my red hair hoping it would kind of smooth out a bit- well, it did more or less.

It was at that awkward length that went a bit past my shoulders. Maybe I should cut it soon?

I grabbed my bag and began making my way out to the lobby, running into Angel.

" Mai, good morning! Where ya headed?" She said in a cheery tone.

" I was going to head into town and look around in some shops." I answered. " Well, I'm not really sure where to go to be honest."

" I was planning on heading into the city today too, actually. I could show you around!"

" Really? that'd be great!"

Kagome stalked past us, catching Angel's attention. Angel grabbed Kagome by her hoodie, dragging her along with us.

" Your coming with us Kagome- girl's day out."

"...I do not wish to partake in..." Kagome seemed like she was going to protest but Angel had this sort of iron will you couldn't really say no to. We headed off to Angel's car and she drove us further downtown.

I didn't mind huge cities, but I don't think anything could beat where I used to live, mostly because it was pretty quiet and it was a pretty place to live.

Angel pulled off into a parking lot and we got out. Looking around, the streets we were around had lots of little shops and restaurants- my favorite kind of place actually. You always found interesting stuff.

" Alright! let's start on this street!" Angel said, with almost a child-like energy. We first went into an old-fashioned candy store that had tons of sweets. My eyes marveled at all the different sorts of candy and desserts. I was surprised when I looked over that Kagome looked especially delighted- she had taken a small wooden basket and already filled it halfway.

" Kagome? What's your favorite?" I asked, breaking Kagome's trance as she stared at the lots of assorted sweets.

"...I like many...but...I love taffy and chocolate." She said with a small smile.

" I really like taffy too!" I responded, marveling at the barrels of saltwater taffy they had. Picking some out, I went to the register and paid for my pieces.

" I'm not necessarily a sweets person, I like salty food." Angel mentioned. She still chose a few pieces, though. Next, Angel led us to a small clothing store for women.

" I like this shop- they have nice clothes that aren't outrageously expensive." Angel said picking up a long-sleeve blue dress from a rack, It had a small cutout in the back of it, and it was a pretty shade of royal blue.

" Wow, that's really pretty." I marveled. " That would look nice on you, Angel."

" You think so? I think it's a size too small for me...It'd fit you though." Angel said with a devious look. Quickly, she shoved me in a dressing room and made me try it on. Feeling a bit awkward, I put it on finding it did fit me well. Walking out, Angel nodded approvingly.

" Mai, I'm buying that for you." Angel said while throwing a thumbs up. I giggled nervously as I went back into change into my normal clothes. I never really wore stuff like this often. Not that I didn't like dresses, but I always hung out with Dante and his friends, and they would make fun of me if I tried to do more girl-ish things.

Kagome seemed to look at the clothes with disapproval.

" These are all too bright." She stated simply. I laughed a little to myself. Kagome kind of had her own sense of style- which consisted of a lot of black. I think she found the color comforting in some sort of way. Her hair was actually really pretty in my opinion- it was a glossy dark black neatly cut at her shoulders.

Angel dressed more brightly, and a lot looked nice on her because she stood a bit taller than Kagome and I. She had long honey brown hair that fell to her lower back, and I couldn't help but be envious of it.

"...Let's go to the thrift store next..." Kagome said. Angel handed me the bag with the dress and agreed.

" Thank you Angel, I appreciate it." I said. Angel turned to look at me as we headed down the sidewalk.

" No problem, Mai. Oh, Kagome, do you want to got to that thrift store across the street?" Angel pointed out. Kagome nodded, so we walked across and went into an older looking building that held tons of shelves and sections of different little things from antiques to collectibles or cooking appliances.

Looking around, there were lots of cool stuff that you couldn't really find anywhere else. I was looking around in a section that had a lot of electronics. A gaming console caught my eye, and I picked it up to check it's condition, which was gently used.

" This would be fun to play on in my spare time...Oh, and there's a few games!" I said happily, picking up the cases for the console's games. I went ahead to the register and bought them.

" I bought these." Kagome said flatly, opening her bag to show some candles and a a box that read 'build-your-own-ant-farm'. Well, that's interesting.

Angel sighed with a smile on her face seeing Kagome's purchases.

" Your obsession with bugs is a little weird- I'm fine with it as long as they don't get out."

We headed out, and unfortunately, it was raining.

" Guys, let's go find a restaurant to eat lunch at!" Angel suggested as she put the hood to her jacket on. We walked around trying to find a decent place and found a small diner. The waiter inside sat us at a table quickly and gave us menu's.

" Glad we could get out of that. I'm not fond of rain. It's all wet and cold." Angel complained.

" I think rain is kind of calming in a way, that getting wet and cold almost isn't that bad. Me and my brother used to play in the rain all the time, but our dad would get annoyed because we would have a cold the next day." I mentioned as my eyes skimmed the menu. Kagome nodded.

" Rain is very calming..." Kagome agreed. "...in many stories and myths, rain is symbolized as a washing away of impurities-"

" HEY, how are you ladies doing?" the waiter obnoxiously interrupted. He was a younger man with wavy green hair and an eccentric demeanor. Angel twitched her eye in annoyance, probably not fond of the waiter.

" Sooooo! what will we have today?" he asked.

" I'll take the spaghetti along with the Italian sandwich and Caesar salad plus the tomato soup...Um, I guess I'll have fries too." Angel said simply. I guess she ate a lot?

The waiter stood there dumbfounded.

" Right,...uh, we'll get that to you." He replied. He took my order and then Kagome's and walked off to the kitchen.

" I eat more than the average man, I'm quite proud of it." Angel said with a confident smirk.

" Oh, Angel, I've been meaning to ask, how did you and Kagome join the...uh.. supernatural police force?" I asked.

" Huh? oh...well," Angel began, "...As a kid I was an orphan. I got into a lot of trouble running around the streets and I wasn't living very healthy. One night I was walking around and I was cornered by a vampire. Emzee happened to be walking by and took care of him. I was really thankful, y'know? there was no way I was getting out of that situation alive. Emzee happened to find out I wasn't living very well and took me in to the police force when he was 17. So, five years ago." Angel kind of chuckled. " I had no idea supernaturals were a thing, but once I found out about them, I wanted them to live peacefully with humans too, like Emzee wants."

" I , too, want humans and supernaturals to co-exist peacefully, otherwise, our world cannot be balanced." Kagome agreed. " That...is why I joined the police force..."

" Emzee is a little hard to get along with, Mai, but he has a huge passion for what he does. Not that he'd say it out loud." Angel added. " -And although he picks on you, it's just his way of getting to know you."

"...He has an odd way of being motherly..." Kagome added, making us laugh.

" Here's your food." The waiter deadpanned as he set down the various dishes in front of Angel, then finally our food.

As I began eating, I looked up at Angel in amazement as she ate the large amount of food quickly- she wasn't joking.

Suddenly, Angel's phone rang earning a groan from her as she answered.

" Hello?...are you serious? Well, I have Kagome and Mai with me...Okay, got it."

Angel finished the last of her food quickly then stood up.

" Emzee said there's a situation going on half a mile from here. There's an apparent witch that's causing trouble. Mai, we can't take you with us because it would be dangerous..." Angel said sadly.

" It's fine! I'm not done eating so I'll just finish and take the bus home!" I said reassuringly. Angel nodded.

" Okay, well...,I'll take your shopping bags and put them in my car so you don't have to lug them around. See ya in a bit!"

I waved goodbye to them and went back to eating my lunch.

" I hope they're safe..." I said to myself as I put my jacket back on and got ready to leave. Putting a tip down after I payed for my meal, I started heading down the street to the bus station.

" Excuse me miss, May I talk to you for a minute?" A man clad in a dark jacket said. I turned around to look at the guy with a curious face. He smiled kindly at me.

" You dropped your wallet!" He said with a chuckle. I gasped in surprise.

" Wow, I didn't even notice! Thank you!" I said graciously. The kind man nodded.

" Your Mai right? I've heard a lot about you." He continued. I gave him a confused look, because I don't think I had ever seen his guy in my life. The weirder thing was his eyes though. It's like I couldn't look away from them; they were a bright green color, and they made me want to hear every word the man spoke...

" I think I have some information you may want to know, why don't you come with me? hm?" He suggested, his eyes still looking directly in mine. They were pulling me to follow his every order.

"...Ah, yes...sure..." I agreed. Or, at least I think I agreed. Was I even making my own decisions anymore?

" Lovely, come with me miss..." The young man drawled as he held a piece of cloth to my face. Immediately, my vision had gone black.

When I woke up, I was in a dark room and I was tied down to a chair and my head hurt like crazy. . _Great._


End file.
